


Getting Ready

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [54]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry has definite ideas about how things should proceed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #472: Fact.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Getting Ready

~

Malfoy closed his eyes. “Fuck, Potter. Keep talking like that, and I’ll come before fucking you.” 

“Um…sorry?” 

Dipping his head, Malfoy kissed Harry fiercely, and even as their tongues slid together, he rolled onto his back, pulling Harry on top of him. 

Gasping, Harry drew back. “Lube?” 

“Sod that,” Malfoy whispered. “Use a spell.” 

“Eager?” 

“Aren’t you?” 

Harry laughed darkly. “Yeah, I am. In fact, I’m very eager.” He sat up, bracing himself on Malfoy’s chest. “But I still want lube.” 

“Fine,” Malfoy huffed. He held up a hand, and a jar smacked into it moments later. “Here. Happy?” 

~

Harry accepted the jar, opening it. “As a matter of fact, I am.” Dipping his fingers inside, he pulled some out, applying it liberally to Malfoy’s erection. 

Groaning, Malfoy bucked up. “Fuck you,” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Working on it,” Harry replied. Reaching behind himself, he rolled his hips, opening himself to take Malfoy. “It’s…been a while.” 

Malfoy licked his lips. “Next time I’m watching you do that.” 

“Kinky.” Harry grinned, a moan escaping as he moved his fingers deeper into his arse. 

“Hurry,” Malfoy whispered.

Nodding, Harry pulled his fingers out. “I’m ready,” he said. “Are you?” 

~


End file.
